


Orange Blossoms and Lavender Rain

by AngelBabi (Virus_Tripped)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Hinata has bad habits, Hinata is a plant mum, Hinata is a sensitive soul, Hinata/Pain doesn't seem to be a thing so I had to do it to em, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mentioned Jiraiya, Mentioned Konan - Freeform, Modern Narutoverse, Naruto is a cunt, Neji is a supportive cousin, Orange and Lavender make a good combination, Pain can never afford his power bill, Pain is obsessed with fish, Relationship Problems, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, and water, mentioned character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_Tripped/pseuds/AngelBabi
Summary: Modern AU set in Japan, in a little prefecture called Konoha. I needed Pain/Hinata content, so I made some.Things weren't all smooth sailing between Naruto and Hinata anymore, and she wasn't sure how much she could take. Her life seems to become a lot more exciting when the unoccupied apartment across from hers finally gets a new tenant. Could he be what Hinata needed all along?Pain was tired of living in the rainiest place in the world, he needed a tree change. What will he do when he finds the woman across from his apartment, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, lose her mind late one night? And what will he do when a large lavender bush suddenly appears on his balcony?ORThat time when Hinata buys her balcony neighbour a pot of lavender after he catches her crying on her balcony late one night.[I will come back and edit the summary at some point I just had to get this initial chapter out of my system.]





	Orange Blossoms and Lavender Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the thought of Hinata and Pain together, somehow I honestly think that they would've been a good match. I also think Hinata just has the general disposition to be a really good plant mum, and seeing as Pain was originally from Amegakure it made sense to make his weirdo niche water based.   
> This is a hella slow burn, but I'm going to actually update regularly for once so readers won't be left hanging for months (very guilty of that).  
> Please enjoy these cuties !
> 
> \- Babi

Hinata slammed the door shut. Her phone toppled onto the ground, the screen shattering further fuelling her annoyance. Her body slumped against the door as her face found her hands and she hunched into a ball. The tears would not stop flowing. Things just hadn’t been the same since Naruto had left on a business trip for meetings overseas. Things were tense, cold, he was quick to judge her and often times his tone was one filled with an air of rudeness. She was tired of feeling as though she was walking on egg shells around him. Tired of feeling like her opinions weren’t valid and that her emotions and thoughts were wrong only because Naruto couldn’t possibly comprehend how she could possibly feel that way about something. They hadn’t seen each other since his return, and her anxieties were threatening to overflow. She knew her emotions were only burdens to Naruto and that he was too self absorbed as of late to truly value how she felt. She had shut herself off from him in an attempt to make everything return to normal, but it just wasn’t working. Every time they spoke on the phone he either berated her for behaviours and activities she had every fucking right to carry out, and she ended up apologising for something that he really shouldn’t have had an issue with in the first place, or she tried to carry a conversation with the highly irritable man which was clearly one sided, his only input being that of clear annoyance and disinterest.

 

She spent so long wanting nothing more than to see him, but after all the arguing and the closeted anxieties, she found herself thinking up excuses for when the chance may arise that he wanted to see her. She found herself feeling sick every time they spoke and her headache persisted onto its fourth day of irritancy. The sheer thought of even speaking to Naruto had her stomach feeling a certain way. Her body shook during every conversation, she flinched every time she heard a text notification on her phone, and she found herself feeling less and less interest in anything physical occurring between the two. It was coming up to their two year anniversary. Naruto had been away on their one year, so they mutually agreed to ignore the date as they didn’t feel it was a big deal, seeing as they had been friends well before getting together. This time though, Hinata had made a big deal about it. She wanted to do something special, that they could both enjoy and receive a mutual satisfaction from. She hated things to be imbalanced in a relationship, and there was a _seriou_ s imbalance between them. She had spent a lot of time thinking about things they could do together that they both truly enjoyed. She came up with nothing. This hurt her, and so she asked Naruto if he’d wanted to do anything in particular. Naruto had stated that he was indifferent to it, that they were generally just for the females enjoyment and had then gotten flustered and apologised for upsetting Hinata. He always apologised. So much so that when he did apologise for something, Hinata could not believe he meant it.

 

Hinata wiped the tears from her face and reached for her phone, inspecting the damage. She was still paying it off and had already damaged it to such a point. Tiny slivers of glass stuck to her fingers as she tested the screen sensitivity and calibration. Her screen saver glared at her, daring her to cry some more. She put her phone on the kitchen bench as she stood shakily. No more Naruto for tonight. She walked through her tiny apartment and stepped out onto the balcony. Her balcony had a small wooden table and chair, and was filled with plants. She’d had to install hooks and a vertical garden bed to accomodate the amount she’d bought. She sat down and sighed heavily. Behind the large African Violet on the table, she retrieved her emergency stash of cigarettes. A habit she had picked up from one of her old lecturers fiancés. Asuma had always been a gentle, king man, and she respected him. _Maybe too much_ , she thought as she lit the smoke between her lips.

 

Across the small laneway was another apartment complex. There was a balcony directly across from hers. The apartment had been unoccupied for a long period of time, about six months. She exhaled and watched as the smoke floated towards the empty abode. Suddenly a light flickered to life, and she saw shadows moving behind the french doors in front of her. _Someone must be moving in_. There seemed to be only one person, coming in and out. She finished her smoke quickly and returned to the safety of her home. She decided to cook herself dinner, and chose to ignore the various notifications glowing up from the shattered screen of her phone. A rerun of Househunters: Sunagakure was playing, Hinata had a secret love for these sorts of realestate/reality tv shows. Naruto on the other hand couldn’t stand them, so she cherished her nights alone. She hummed in agreement with the agents every now and then as she ate dinner, a rather large serve of rice and tempura vegetables. Hinata felt herself grow tired after her large meal. She complemented herself on her cooking as she cleared the kitchen and tidied the mess she had made. Keeping herself busy helped her to forget her issues. She started thinking back on the events of the day, and realised it was not long until her second anniversary with Naruto. She sighed and felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head and slapped herself gently, telling herself not to cry, reminding herself it was pointless. Though she was tired, she decided going to sleep feeling this way would only cause her to sleep poorly. She didn’t have work tomorrow, so she didn’t mind having a later night than usual.

 

Warm water and steam surrounded her as she washed off the day, her long black hair clung to her skin and she looked down at herself, carefully observing the hair growing back slowly on her body. She would not touch it tonight, it’s not like anyone would be seeing her. Hinata directed her gaze upwards, to the small hanging plants she had attached to the shower curtain rail and assessed how they were going. Her maiden hair was loving the light and steam the bathroom provided. This made her happy. She rinsed the last of the soap from her skin and turned off the water, quickly stepping out to wrap her towel around her. She walked back into her kitchen and produced a beer from the fridge. Another thing Naruto often berated her for was that she enjoyed drinking, but clearly due to the way she appeared, he could never have guessed and so he decided he didn’t like this aspect of her. She frowned, losing herself in her negative thoughts, remembering countless arguments over this subject. She hardly noticed she had opened her drink, or that foam had started to spill onto her hand and the ground. She groaned in annoyance and dropped her towel, putting her beer on the bench she bent down to wipe it up.


End file.
